1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a color filter substrate and an Electro-optical device, and a manufacturing method for a color filter substrate and a manufacturing method for an Electro-optical device, and particularly relates to a structure of a color filter suitably used with a transflective Electro-optical device.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, transflective liquid crystal display panels enabling visualization of both reflective display using external light and transmissive display using illumination light from a back-light or the like, have been known. Such transflective liquid crystal display panels comprise a reflective layer for reflecting external light into the panel, and are configured so that illumination light from a back-light or the like can transmit through the reflective layer. As for this type of reflective layer, there are those having patterns with openings (slits) at a predetermined ratio for each pixel of the liquid crystal display panel.
FIG. 18 is a schematic cross sectional diagram illustrating the schematic configuration of a conventional transflective liquid crystal display panel 100 in model fashion. This liquid crystal display panel 100 has a configuration wherein a substrate 101 and a substrate 102 are adhered one to another by a seal material 103, with liquid crystal 104 being sealed in between the substrate 101 and the substrate 102.
A reflective layer 111 having openings 111a for each pixel is formed on the inner face of the substrate 101, and a color filter 112 having colored layers 112r, 112g, and 112b, and a protective layer 112p, are formed on this reflective layer 111. Transparent electrodes 113 are formed on the surface of the protective layer 112p of the color filter 112.
On the other hand, a transparent electrodes 121 are formed on the inner face of the substrate 102, so as to intersect with the transparent electrodes 113 on the opposing substrate 101. Now, alignment film, hard transmissive film, etc., is formed on the transparent electrodes 113 on the substrate 101 and the transparent electrodes 121 on the substrate 102 as necessary.
Also, a phase difference plate (xc2xc wavelength plate) 105 and polarizing plate 106 are sequentially disposed out-of-plane on the substrate 102, and a phase difference plate (xc2xc wavelength plate) 107 and polarizing plate 108 are sequentially disposed out-of-plane on the substrate 101.
The liquid crystal display panel 100 configured thus is attached in the state of a back-light 109 disposed at the rear side thereof in the event of being installed in electronic equipment such as cellular telephones, portable information terminals, and the like. With this liquid crystal display panel 100, external light is transmitted through the liquid crystal 104 following the reflection path R in daytime or in bright places such as indoors and is reflected on the reflective layer 111, and transmits through the liquid crystal 104 again and is discharged, so reflective display is visually recognized. On the other hand, the back-light 109 is lit at nighttime or dark places such as outdoors, whereby the illumination light of the back-light 109 which has transmitted through the openings 111a is transmitted through the liquid crystal display panel 100 following the transmission path T and is discharged, so transmissive display is visually recognized.
However, with the above-described conventional transflective liquid crystal display panel 100, the light passes through the color filter 112 twice, coming and going, with the reflection path R, while the light only passes through the color filter 112 once with the transmissive path T, so there is the problem that the saturation deteriorates for transmissive display as compared to the saturation for reflective display. That is to say, with reflective display, the brightness of the display generally tends to be insufficient, so there is the need to set the light transmissivity of the color filter 112 high to secure brightness for the display, but this means that sufficient saturation cannot be obtained for transmissive display.
Also, the number of times of light passing through the color filter differs between reflective display and transmissive display as mentioned above, so the color of the reflective display and the color of the transmissive display greatly differ, and accordingly there is the problem that this presents an uncomfortable sensation.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made to solve the above problems, and it is an object thereof to provide a color filter substrate capable of securing both brightness for reflective display and saturation for transmissive display in the event of application to a display device capable of both reflective display and transmissive display. It is also to provide a transflective Electro-optical device capable of securing both brightness for reflective display and saturation for transmissive display. It is also an object to realize display technology capable of reducing difference of saturation between reflective display and transmissive display.
In order to solve the above problems, a color filter substrate according to the present invention comprises: a substrate; a colored layer disposed on the substrate, and having a light color portion, and a deep color portion with higher light density than the light color portion; and a reflective layer, disposed on the substrate, and having a transmitting portion essentially capable of transmitting light; wherein the deep color portion is disposed so as to overlay at least the transmitting portion in planar fashion.
According to the present invention, due to a colored layer having a light color portion and deep color portion being provided, and the deep color portion being disposed so as to overlay at least the transmitting portion in planar fashion, light passing through the transmitting portion of the reflective layer passes through the deep color portion, so the saturation of transmitted light can be improved over the conventional.
Now, light density means the capabilities per unit thickness of the colored layer for causing deviation of the wavelength distribution of light, wherein, in the event that the light density is high (great) the color (colorfulness) of the transmitted light is intense, and n the event that the light density is low (small), the color of the transmitted light is weak. In the event that the colored layer contains coloring material such as pigment or dye of the like, this light density normally has a positive correlation with the amount of the coloring material.
As for specific parameters having correlation with the concept of color density, for example, the Y value in an XYZ color system corresponding to visually perceived transmissivity or brightness or the L* value in a Lab color system, i.e., the integrated value of spectral transmissivity in the visual light range (e.g., the wavelength range of 380 nm to 780 nm), can be used. The Y value and L* value have a negative correlation with color density (e.g., an inversely proportionate relation). Accordingly, the Y value or L* value in the deep color portion will be smaller than the Y value or L* value in the light color portion.
As for specific parameters having correlation with the concept of color density, the area of polygons configured of points corresponding to the hue of the colored layer on a chromaticity diagram may be used. The area of polygons has a positive correlation with color density (e.g., a proportionate relation). Accordingly, the area of a polygon configured of points corresponding to the hue of a deep color portion on a CIE (1931) color system xy chromaticity diagram or a CIE (1976) color system a*b* chromaticity diagram, for example, is greater than a polygon configured of points corresponding to the hue of a light color portion on the same chromaticity diagram. Note that in the event of having a tri-color colored layer, for example, the polygon is a triangle.
Further, the transmitting portion of the reflective layer is essentially capable of transmitting light, and a transmitting portion may be configured by providing an opening in part of the reflective layer, or a transmitting portion may be configured by forming a part of the reflective layer thinner.
In this case, the light color portion is preferably disposed so as to overlay the reflective layer excluding the transmitting portion in a planar manner, with the deep color portion disposed on the substrate where the light color portion is not disposed. With this configuration, the light color portion and the deep color portion are formed on different planar regions, so the thickness of the color filter can be reduced, while the surface thereof can be configured in a smooth manner.
Also, the reflective layer preferably has a reflective portion at a portion other than the transmitting portion, wherein the transmitting portion is an opening provided to the reflective layer, and wherein the light color portion is disposed so as to overlay at least the reflective portion in planar fashion.
Further, the colored layer preferably has a laminated structure of the light color portion and the deep color portion. This structure can be configured simply by layering the light color portion and the deep color portion, and thus can be readily manufactured. In this case, either the light color portion or the deep color portion may be configured on top.
Now, the arrangement preferably further comprises a transmissive layer essentially capable of transmitting light, partially disposed between the reflective layer and the colored layer, wherein the deep color portion is disposed in a region where the transmissive layer is not disposed. Thus, a surface step can be provided between the light color portion and the deep color portion by presence or absence of the transmissive layer. Also, with a configuration wherein the surface step between the light color portion and the deep color portion is less than thickness of the partially disposed transmissive layer, a configuration can be made wherein the deep color portion is thicker than the light color portion. Accordingly, the saturation of the transmitted light can be raised even further.
At this time, the transmissive layer preferably has scattering functions for scattering light. Thus, blinding from illumination light or sunlight due to regular reflection of the reflective layer, picking up surrounding scenery, etc., can be reduced in cases of visually recognizing the reflective display through the color filter substrate. Now, scattering functions of the transmissive layer can be obtained by fine patterned indentations on the surface of the transmissive layer or fine particles dispersed and disposed within the transmissive layer.
Further, the arrangement preferably further comprises a foundation layer partially disposed between the reflective layer and the substrate, wherein the deep color portion is disposed in a region where the foundation layer is not disposed. Thus, a surface step can be provided between the light color portion and the deep color portion by presence or absence of the foundation layer. Also, with a configuration wherein the surface step between the light color portion and the deep color portion is less than thickness of the partially disposed foundation layer, a configuration can be made wherein the deep color portion is thicker than the light color portion. Accordingly, the saturation of the transmitted light can be raised even further.
At this time, the surface of the reflecting layer preferably has fine patterned indentations for scattering light. Thus, blinding from illumination light or sunlight due to regular reflection of the reflective layer, picking up surrounding scenery, etc., can be reduced in cases of visually recognizing the reflective display thorough the color filter substrate.
In the above means, the substrate preferably has a recessed portion, with the deep color portion disposed within the recessed portion. Due to the deep color portion being disposed within the recessed portion, a surface step can be provided between the light color portion and the deep color portion of the colored layer. Also, with a configuration wherein the surface step between the light color portion and the deep color portion is less than the depth of the recessed portion, a configuration can be made wherein the deep color portion is thicker than the light color portion. Accordingly, the saturation of the transmitted light can be raised even further.
Next, a color filter substrate according to the present invention comprises a colored layer disposed on a substrate and having a deep color portion, wherein the deep color portion has higher light density than other portions. The colored layer having a deep color portion enables the color of light passing through the deep color portion to be raised beyond the color of light transmitted through other portions. Accordingly, the color of the transmitted light can be improved over that of the conventional, by using this color filter substrate in a liquid crystal device comprising a reflective layer having a transmitting portion (opening) essentially transmitting light, to match the deep color portions to the transmitting portions. Now, the color filter substrate preferably has a deep color portion for each of multiple pixel regions.
Also, the arrangement preferably comprises a transmissive layer essentially capable of transmitting light, partially disposed between the substrate and the colored layer, wherein the deep color portion is disposed in a region where the transmissive layer is not disposed. According to this color filter substrate, a surface step can be provided between the light color portion and the deep color portion by presence or absence of the transmissive layer. Also, with a configuration wherein the surface step between the light color portion and the deep color portion is less than thickness of the partially disposed transmissive layer, a configuration can be made wherein the deep color portion is thicker than the light color portion. Accordingly, the saturation of the transmitted light can be raised even further.
Further, the substrate preferably has a recessed portion, with the deep color portion being disposed within the recessed portion. Due to the deep color portion being disposed within the recessed portion, a surface step can be provided between the light color portion and the deep color portion of the colored layer. Also, with a configuration wherein the surface step between the light color portion and the deep color portion is less than the depth of the recessed portion, a configuration can be made wherein the deep color portion is thicker than the light color portion. Accordingly, the saturation of the transmitted light can be raised even further.
Next, an Electro-optical device according to the present invention comprises: an Electro-optical layer containing Electro-optical material; a substrate for supporting the Electro-optical layer; a reflective layer disposed on the substrate, and having a transmitting portion essentially capable of transmitting light; and a colored layer disposed on the substrate, and having a light color portion, and a deep color portion with higher light density than the light color portion; wherein the deep color portion is disposed so as to overlay at least the transmitting portion in planar fashion.
According to the present invention, the deep color portion is disposed so as to overlay at least the transmitting portion of the reflective layer in planar fashion, whereby the light passing through the transmitting portion of the reflective layer is transmitted through the deep color portion, so the saturation of the transmitted light can be improved over the conventional.
Now, the light color portion is preferably disposed so as to overlay the reflective layer excluding the transmitting portion in a planar manner, with the deep color portion disposed on the region where the light color portion is not disposed. With this configuration, the light color portion and the deep color portion are formed on different planar regions, so the thickness of the color filter can be reduced, while the surface thereof can be configured in a smooth manner.
Further, the colored layer preferably has a laminated structure of the light color portion and the deep color portion. This structure can be configured simply by layering the light color portion and the deep color portion, and thus can be readily manufactured. In this case, either the light color portion or the deep color portion may be configured on top.
Now, the arrangement preferably further comprises a transmissive layer essentially capable of transmitting light, partially disposed between the reflective layer and the colored layer, wherein the deep color portion is disposed in a region where the transmissive layer is not disposed. Thus, a surface step can be provided between the light color portion and the deep color portion by presence or absence of the transmissive layer. Also, with a configuration wherein the surface step between the light color portion and the deep color portion is less than thickness of the partially disposed transmissive layer, a configuration can be made wherein the deep color portion is thicker than the light color portion. Accordingly, the saturation of the transmitted light can be raised even further.
At this time, the transmissive layer preferably has scattering functions for scattering light. Thus, blinding from illumination light or sunlight due to regular reflection of the reflective layer, picking up surrounding scenery, etc., can be reduced in cases of visually recognizing the reflective display through the color filter substrate. Now, scattering functions of the transmissive layer can be obtained by fine patterned indentations on the surface of the transmissive layer or fine particles dispersed and disposed within the transmissive layer.
Also, the arrangement preferably further comprises a foundation layer partially disposed between the reflective layer and the substrate, wherein the deep color portion is disposed on the substrate where the foundation layer is not disposed. Thus, a surface step can be provided between the light color portion and the deep color portion by presence or absence of the foundation layer. Also, with a configuration wherein the surface step between the light color portion and the deep color portion is less than thickness of the partially disposed foundation layer, a configuration can be made wherein the deep color portion is thicker than the light color portion. Accordingly, the saturation of the transmitted light can be raised even further.
Now, the surface of the reflecting layer preferably has fine patterned indentations for scattering light. Thus, blinding from illumination light or sunlight due to regular reflection of the reflective layer, picking up surrounding scenery, etc., can be reduced in cases of visually recognizing the reflective display.
Further, the substrate preferably has a recessed portion, with the deep color portion disposed within the recessed portion. Due to the deep color portion being disposed within the recessed portion, a surface step can be provided between the light color portion and the deep color portion of the colored layer. Also, with a configuration wherein the surface step between the light color portion and the deep color portion is less than the depth of the recessed portion, a configuration can be made wherein the deep color portion is thicker than the light color portion. Accordingly, the saturation of the transmitted light can be raised even further.
There are cases wherein the above Electro-optical devices comprise an opposing substrate disposed facing the substrate across the Electro-optical layer.
Also, another Electro-optical device according to the present invention comprises: an Electro-optical layer containing Electro-optical material; a first substrate for supporting the Electro-optical layer; a reflective layer disposed on the first substrate, and having a transmitting portion essentially capable of transmitting light; a second substrate disposed facing the first substrate; and a colored layer disposed on the second substrate, and having a light color portion, and a deep color portion with higher light density than the light color portion; wherein the deep color portion is disposed so as to overlay at least the transmitting portion in planar fashion.
According to the present invention, a reflective layer having a transmitting portion is disposed on the first substrate, a colored layer having a light color portion and a deep color portion is disposed on the second substrate, and the deep color portion is disposed so as to overlay at least the transmitting portion in planar fashion, whereby the light passing through the transmitting portion of the reflective layer is transmitted through the deep color portion, so the saturation of the transmitted light can be improved over the conventional.
Now, the arrangement preferably further comprises a transmissive layer essentially capable of transmitting light, partially disposed between the second substrate and the colored layer, wherein the deep color portion is disposed in a region where the transmissive layer is not disposed. Thus, a surface step can be provided between the light color portion and the deep color portion by presence or absence of the transmissive layer. Also, with a configuration wherein the surface step between the light color portion and the deep color portion is less than thickness of the partially disposed transmissive layer, a configuration can be made wherein the deep color portion is thicker than the light color portion. Accordingly, the saturation of the transmitted light can be raised even further.
Also, the second substrate preferably has a recessed portion, with the deep color portion disposed within the recessed portion. Due to the deep color portion being disposed within the recessed portion, a surface step can be provided between the light color portion and the deep color portion of the colored layer. Also, with a configuration wherein the surface step between the light color portion and the deep color portion is less than the depth of the recessed portion, a configuration can be made wherein the deep color portion is thicker than the light color portion. Accordingly, the saturation of the transmitted light can be raised even further.
Also, an arrangement may comprise a first substrate and a second substrate disposed on both sides of an Electro-optical layer containing Electro-optical material, wherein a colored layer is disposed on one or the other of the first substrate and the second substrate, and a restricted colored layer is disposed on the other substrate in a region overlaying the transmitting portion of the reflective layer in planar fashion. In this case, the light which has passed through the transmitting portion of the reflective layer is transmitted through the restricted color layer, so the saturation of the transmitted light can be improved. Here, the light density of the restricted colored layer is preferably higher than the colored layer.
Next, a manufacturing method for a color filter substrate according to the present invention comprises: a step for forming a light color portion of a colored layer on a first region; and a step for forming a deep color portion of a colored layer with higher light density than the light color portion, in a second region adjacent to the first region.
Next, a manufacturing method for an Electro-optical device according to the present invention comprises as a step thereof a manufacturing method for a color filter substrate, comprising: a step for forming a light color portion of a colored layer on a first region; and a step for forming a deep color portion of a colored layer with higher light density than the light color portion, in a second region adjacent to the first region.
Next, electronic equipment according to the present invention comprises an Electro-optical device comprising: an Electro-optical layer containing Electro-optical material; a substrate for supporting the Electro-optical layer; a reflective layer disposed on the substrate, and having a transmitting portion essentially capable of transmitting light; and a colored layer disposed on the substrate, and having a light color portion, and a deep color portion with higher light density than the light color portion; wherein the deep color portion is disposed so as to overlay at least the transmitting portion in planar fashion.
Also, other electronic equipment according to the present invention comprises an Electro-optical device comprising: an Electro-optical layer containing Electro-optical material; a first substrate for supporting the Electro-optical layer; a reflective layer disposed on the first substrate, and having a transmitting portion essentially capable of transmitting light; a second substrate disposed facing the first substrate; and a colored layer disposed on the second substrate, and having a light color portion, and a deep color portion with higher light density than the light color portion; wherein the deep color portion is disposed so as to overlay at least the transmitting portion in planar fashion.